<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Knife in the Back by dregstrash, wafflesandkruge</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26268874">Knife in the Back</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dregstrash/pseuds/dregstrash'>dregstrash</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wafflesandkruge/pseuds/wafflesandkruge'>wafflesandkruge</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Detectives, Assassins &amp; Hitmen, Enemies to Lovers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:20:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,025</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26268874</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dregstrash/pseuds/dregstrash, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wafflesandkruge/pseuds/wafflesandkruge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Inej is one of the best detectives the city has to offer. As she gets closer to taking down one of the largest crime syndicates in Kerch, a body turns up out of nowhere and it points to Kaz Brekker, one of Ketterdam’s most dangerous hitmen, being the killer. But as Inej investigates the murder, there might be more to it than meets the eye: the murder, the suspects, and Kaz Brekker.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jesper Fahey/Wylan Van Eck, Kaz Brekker/Inej Ghafa, Matthias Helvar/Nina Zenik, Nikolai Lantsov/Zoya Nazyalensky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>148</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Grishaverse Big Bang 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Our contribution to the Grishaverse Big Bang 2020</p><p>https://grishaversebigbang.tumblr.com/the_heist</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was a dark night in Ketterdam. Not that any light truly ever pierced the dark clouds that seemed to perpetually hang over the city, but under the new moon the stars weren’t strong enough to illuminate the dark cobbled street.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The regular late night revelers seemed more subdued than usual. The air chillier and the wind ripping through any brave soul that stumbled through abandoned alleys. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was almost funny the things that are able to pass in the dark: guns hidden under coats, hands twitching with an unquenchable craving, and bodies that might never truly wake up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pale arm sticking out of a hastily placed tarp would have passed completely, if it wasn’t for one drunken man stumbling away from his latest high. The fall came before the scream, and the sound of it echoed down the alley.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>True night could have hidden most evils, but even the shadows can choose to offer some truths-- and on this dark night the truth was this: a girl half-covered with a blue tarp, her eyes set in an endless stare, and a hole punctured in the place where her heart should have been. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ketterdam was like most metropolitan cities: busy streets, short-tempered people, and high murder rates. Inej had only been with the police department for three years, but she honestly thought she’d seen it all. Her police academy years were spent doing her regular beats in the Barrel, the sinister underbelly of the pleasure districts of Ketterdam called the Staves. She thought that coming face to face with the broken, destitute, and neglected, she had finally figured out all the little secrets of this dark city. But Ketterdam had a way of keeping you on your toes, and today was proof of that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not pretty, Inej.” Her partner, Matthias, lifted the police tape cordoning the crime scene from the curious eyes of the general public. He handed her a cup of coffee and she took a grateful sip. They were in an alley in one of the more run-down neighborhoods, the area dark despite the morning sun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me.” Inej said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Matthias sighed and led her to where a corpse that was being covered with a blue tarp. Inej inhaled briefly at the sight of the massive hole punctured in the dead girl’s chest, and just as quick she exhaled. Later, she’ll give herself time to think about how young the girl looked, or the way her eyes were open and unable to be put to rest. Later, she’ll say a little prayer for the currently unnamed girl. But for now, she braced herself to take in the details, to take in the scene, to look at everything like puzzle pieces itching to be made whole. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Victim was found at about 2 in the morning, by a drunk trying to find his way home. He tripped over the arm and let out a scream. Neighbors from up there.” He pointed up to a fifth story apartment complex, “Called about the noise complaint, and we had officers on the scene fairly quick.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inej opened her mouth, but Matthias beat her to it. “We already interviewed the man who discovered the body, and he’s not a person of interest. He was barely sober enough to remember where he lived, much less murder someone. We’ll have to wait until Wylan takes a closer look before, but it looks like the girl’s been dead for more than twenty-four hours.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded in understanding and took a closer look at the pale corpse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inej peered under the tarp, and hissed out a breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit.” Inej cursed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Matthias raised an eyebrow, “You know her?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s one of my informants. A girl I knew from when I was younger. She was helpful in some of my bigger cases, but I hadn’t heard from her in the last six months. I just assumed she finally got out of the city.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you have no idea who she would be working with that could have gotten her killed?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shook her head and then started looking at the crime scene itself, “There’s no blood here.” She began to pace the length of the alley. “Not on the ground or on her clothes. So we can rule out robbery gone wrong. We need to find out where she was killed”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Matthias followed closely behind her, she could feel him thinking. People always accused Matthias of being a stoic brick wall, and while Inej might agree, she almost relied on that solid silence. After being her partner for almost two years, she knew that he would only speak up if all the facts aligned and made sense. He wouldn’t waste words on any conspiracy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This would have to be multiple assailants.” Matthias said contemplatively. “Or one highly organized individual. We haven’t seen anything like this for a while.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inej swept her eyes on the crime scene and she sighed, “And we have no word on any sort of wallet or phone?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hasn’t been seen, but we’re going to try to get some facial recognition off the CCTV to try and identify her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inej nodded and turned over the minimal amount of detail surrounding the crime scene. There was something achingly familiar about the set up. Dead body. Simple covering. Dumping ground. For all intents and purposes, it was minimalistic and clean-- sort of like the case form three years ago-- the one with--.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inej’s eyes widened as a realization dawned on her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She scanned the alley more closely taking in the position of the victim, the loosely tied tarp, the time of discovery, and its location. She remembered the details of another case she had spent hours and hours pouring over. She remembered the frustrating all-nighters, and barged in at Wylan’s office at any given moment demanding he review the evidence that was submitted. It was a case that had joined the thick folder in Inej’s desk titled “Cold Case.” And while most detectives had their own grief about their stack of unsolved murders, Inej’s problem wasn’t never finding the killer, her problem was that the son of a bitch was a snake that always slithered just out of her reach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, Matthias let’s wrap up and send the body to--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inej’s voice cut short as she caught sight of a chillingly familiar object unceremoniously dumped in a heap of garbage three feet away from the corpse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She took out a rubber glove from her pocket, and approached the pile of trash with careful precision.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it?” Matthias asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn’t answer. She stepped over some rotten fruit, and reached for the lone black glove that was too clean to have been thrown away, and too nice to be a forgotten clothing item.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inej held the glove up, “See anything, detective?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gave her a skeptical look, but obliged by leaning in and studying the simple black glove. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s been worn a lot, but it’s not dirty. The leather is high quality, and still in good shape.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So why would anyone throw </span>
  <em>
    <span>this </span>
  </em>
  <span>away when winter is coming? Or better yet, why has no one taken it yet?”</span>
</p><p><span>Matthias shrugged, while Inej’s gears turned and turned. There was no way </span><em><span>he </span></em><span>would have been so careless. He’s</span> <span>never made a slip up like this before. But then again, maybe this was a message. Maybe he</span> <span>was finally tired of the shadows, and wanted Inej to find his glove as some sort of taunt-- or challenge. And he knew she would take him on it. </span></p><p>
  <span>“Take the body to Wylan, and get the autopsy report as soon as possible. I’ll catch up with you later.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Inej, what--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Also, there’s a marked folder in my desk. Grab it, and we’ll brief when I get back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where are you going?’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need to talk to someone.” She said distractedly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She grabbed an evidence bag from one of the forensic agents, and stuffed the glove inside. She handed it back to the agent. “Get that tested, immediately.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t do anything stupid without backup, Ghafa!” Matthias called after her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She waved a hand behind her, but she was past being cautious. She folded herself back into the car and started inputting a familiar address into the GPS. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If she was right about the glove, then she wasn’t letting Brekker get away from her. Not this time. She didn’t care if he was one of the deadliest assassins Ketterdam had ever seen. All men had to face justice someday, and it looked like Brekker’s time was drawing near.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kaz’s leg was acting up again. It was doing that a lot these days. With the promises of an early winter, his old injury throbbed at the coming cold, and he tried to muscle through the pain as he started to climb the stairs to his attic room. His cane thumped rhythmically with each step he climbed, and he tried to breathe through the pain--both from his leg and the cut that he got in his side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew that the job would have been better from a sniper position, but his client was antsy to get the job done, and the faster he got it done, the quicker he got paid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately, that meant he had to do things the old fashioned way with a good knife in the back. His knife work had always needed more work than his other...talents...and that was more obvious when the man’s bodyguard had recovered from Kaz’s previous attack, and whipped his own knife.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a short encounter, especially when the mayor’s blood was already coating the cobbled steps, and all Kaz had to do to get the upper hand was get close enough to give the hulking man a strong enough shove to have him slip and lose his weapon. It was a shame that Kaz didn’t charge for body count, he would have made at least double the amount if he had. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And that at least would have made the climb up to his room that much bearable. It was days like these that he almost regretted letting Jesper take the ground floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He reached his door, and gave a small sigh of relief. He checked his phone to double check that his handler had given him the money from this job, and saw a couple of quick messages from unknown numbers-- based on the code it looked like Kuwei had finally got his hands on a new burner phone. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Watch your back, Brekker. Word out here is Ghafa’s looking for you</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaz snorted, and tucked the phone back in his pocket. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Detective Inej Ghafa was always looking for him. Today was no different.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Except of course, when it was. When he opened his door, and the feeling of </span>
  <em>
    <span>wrongness </span>
  </em>
  <span>settled across his shoulders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He let out a curse, and said to the darkness of his room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t breaking and entering against the law, Detective?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could feel her intake of breath. The pregnant pause. He stayed at the doorway, not willing to move and expose his back to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you didn’t want me breaking and entering, you should have moved.” She emerged from behind the curtain of his window, and if Kaz wasn’t so focused on the sheer panic of having a cop in his room, he would have laughed at her boldness. He did a quick mental check. The blood on his shirt was his own. The murder weapon was stashed away. There wasn’t a single stolen item on his person. He relaxed the slightest bit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rent in this town is almost highway robbery. I struck a great deal with the landlord.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You stole the deed from him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Allegedly.” Kaz dropped his cane and started to unbutton his bloodstained shirt. He could feel the sting of his cut starting to scab over. “Any reason for this surprise visit? Or are you finally going to arrest me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inej crossed her arms, and stayed in the shadows making it almost impossible for Kaz to read her. Which was nothing new. In this strange cat and mouse game they have tangled themselves into, Kaz had had to learn to read her silence and shadows. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The silence between them was turning unbearable, but thankfully, Inej spoke first.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s been a murder.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaz snorted. “I’d be more surprised if there </span>
  <em>
    <span>wasn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where were you two nights ago?” Inej detached herself from the shadows and leaned against the closed door. Her fingers tapped idly on her phone as if texting someone, but Kaz had no doubt she was recording the conversation. Once she had even a hint of a lead, she wouldn’t let it go until the trail went cold. He yanked off his shirt and moved to the closet to get a new one. He could feel Inej’s stare on his bared back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” he stalled as he found a soft gray t-shirt that had probably been Jesper’s at some point. He pulled it on, wincing at the sting in his side. He’d have to fix that, eventually. “I’m sure if you checked the time log at Brekker’s Brews, you would have seen I was taking a late shift. Which unfortunately got extended due to a customer’s little medical emergency.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He risked a look towards her and found her lips pursed in a doubtful line. “And there’s no way that a single black leather glove that was found right next to a dead girl could ever belong to you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaz had to laugh at that. While he was known for his wardrobe staple, he certainly wasn’t stupid enough to leave them behind at a crime scene, much less a </span>
  <em>
    <span>murder</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Inej would have to do better than that. “Contrary to your popular belief, detective. Not every black glove in Ketterdam belongs to me. Although, I’m certainly touched you thought of me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Brekker-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you suspect me in a string of horrifying murders, but if you’ve been unable to pin them on me until now, do you really think I’d be stupid enough to leave evidence at the scene?” It was a bit of a gamble, but Inej seemed to understand. She slipped her phone back into her pocket. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright.” She made her way back towards the window, her footsteps near-silent against the carpet. Kaz pretended to busy himself with a few papers on his desk. “Do be prepared to make a few visits to the station.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,</span>
  <em>
    <span> detective</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” There wasn’t a response from her, and when he looked up from his desk, she was gone. The window was wide open, the curtain waving with a small breeze.  If she hadn’t been such a straight-laced cop, Kaz was sure he could have found a use for her talents. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He bit back a groan as he sank into his chair. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What glove? </span>
  </em>
  <span>he thought. He wasn’t one to be so careless about his personal items, especially his gloves. He opened his desk drawer and bit out a curse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His extra pair. The ones that were tucked carefully in a desk that he thought was safe were missing. Adding this with the murder, and the glove Ghafa found at the scene, it wasn’t a good look. So he had a frame job, a murder of some unknown girl, and a critical piece of evidence that would trace back to him. With Inej Ghafa, Ketterdam’s most determined detective, as the cherry right on top of this shit sundae, he was fucked. He reached for his phone and dialed a familiar number. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need all the information you have on the murder from two nights ago. The one Ghafa’s investigating.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A peal of female laughter greeted him. In the background, the low hum of voices and movement could be heard. “Good evening to you too. I’ll keep you posted. Usual place?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Usual place,” he confirmed. The line went dead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that settled, he limped off to the bathroom to see to his wound.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Anyone can make a mistake. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>That single thought spun in Inej’s mind as she drove back to the station after her brief meeting with Kaz Brekker. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No one was infallible. Human error was always going to be a factor. Even self-proclaimed experts could make the stupidest mistakes. Brekker shouldn’t be an exception. It should have been simple to believe that he had taken off his glove after dumping the girl, and had thrown it away by accident.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If she could manage to believe that, and when Wylan was done analyzing the glove, she could have enough evidence to bring Kaz in with one concrete piece of evidence. It could be enough to prosecute him for this murder, and then tie that back to the unsolved murder from five years ago which she had always suspected he was behind. In one fell swoop, she could bring Kaz Brekker down. But, unfortunately, it wasn’t easy to believe that someone as meticulous as him would ever just take his gloves off at the end of a job, and leave them out in the open. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’s spent the better part of three years following the murky and unclear path of Kaz Brekker, and if she knew anything about the Bastard of the Barrel it was that he always got the job done, and he always left no trace. Rumors say that he was a sleeper agent from Shu-Han, waiting for the right moment to strike against the Kerch. Others say that he was tied to dozens of murders of high dignitaries and ambassadors, and that if you ever wanted to make someone disappear, he was the best. Inej has spent countless hours pouring over the stories and the hearsays, but nothing could ever point to anything conclusive. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And with this one perfectly wrapped crime scene sitting on her lap, it was hard for her to take it as it was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pulled up to the police parking lot, and headed straight for the forensics department. Wylan had texted that he had something promising, and Inej was ready to hear about anything that didn’t have a massive question mark attached to it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Inej.” Wylan called from the back of the room as the sliding doors let Inej in her friend’s office.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wylan,” Inej greeted as she reached where her friend was hunched over his computer looking at a document that made Inej’s eyes swim. “You said you had something for me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked up and his sky blue eyes danced excitedly, making his red gold curls appear more disheveled than usual. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes! You were right. The glove does match the DNA evidence that was found in your cold case from five years ago. So it’s definitely Kaz Brekker’s.” Inej didn’t even have time to be surprised before Wylan continued. “With the state of the body, I think you can probably guess to the cause of death.” He pointed to the bullet hole through the hear of the corpse. “But there was a significant penetration at her kidney that happened ante-mortem.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Torture?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wylan lifted his shoulders, “Most likely.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Curious</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Inej thought. The murder was almost exactly like her cold case, but while she was positive Kaz Brekker was the culprit to the former, she couldn’t be positive about him being responsible for the latter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about the clothes? Did you get anything on those?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At this Wylan’s eyes dimmed slightly, “Unfortunately no. I can only really tell you that they had been freshly washed. No traces of hair or any carpet fibers or anything. If Brekker really did this, then he was pretty careful about taking out any evidence that could even remotely connect him to this murder.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Except for the glove.” Inej reminded him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wylan tilted his head and nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inej sighed, “It just doesn’t make any sense. How can all the evidence point to Brekker, but then not point to him all at the same time?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wylan shrugged, and ran his hands through his hair, the gesture making him appear younger. It was so easy to forget that Wylan was just a little younger than Inej. He was the youngest forensic expert to ever work in their precinct, and he was a kid genius on top of it all. If things didn’t make any sense to him then something truly wasn’t adding up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inej stared at the glove sitting innocently in an evidence container and tried to iron out the doubts that were sitting restlessly in her mind. Forgetting everything else, if the culprit wasn’t Kaz Brekker, then who would it be? And why go through all the trouble to frame him?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her thoughts were disrupted as she heard the sliding doors of Wylan’s office slide open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Matthias appeared with his usual scowl, and Inej suppressed a smile at Wylan’s suddenly straight posture. Wylan would never admit it aloud, but Inej suspected he was still afraid of Matthias.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The CCTV footage has been sent over.” Matthias told Inej. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great.” She said. “Thanks for all you help, Wy. Let us know if you find anything else.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will do.” He saluted and turned to face his computer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Also,” Inej brought up before she could leave, “Try to lighten up on the coffee.” She gestured to the three empty coffee cups on his otherwise organized desk. It didn’t escape her notice that they all came from Brekker’s Brews. “That stuff will kill you, you know?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wylan blushed a bright red at Inej’s insinuation, but he only offered a nod in acknowledgement. It seems that even if she had told him who was the owner of that particular establishment, it couldn’t quite keep their lab tech away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What did Wylan say about the glove?” Matthias said as he sat back on his chair, waiting for the grainy video to hint at any clue that could help them in their case. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inej didn’t turn to look at him, but she responded anyway, “He said that it could point to being Brekker’s and could link him to the murder that happened five years ago.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you don’t think it’s him, do you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inej sighed, “I don’t know what I think. I want it to be him. I want the evidence to be nice and clean and I can finally put his ass behind bars. But I’ve been on Brekker’s tail for a long time, and he’s not this sloppy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everyone makes mistakes.” Matthias responded. And while that was exactly her thought, she just couldn’t get herself to believe it, even if it came from her trusty partner. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inej was about to tell him her doubts when a movement happened on screen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay looks like we got something here.” Matthias said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were two figures that entered the periphery of the camera. One was clearly shorter than the other, but built like a brick wall, while the other had the stature of a football player. Despite the grainy footage, Inej was still able to discern the faint presence of a tattoo on both of their forearms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She held her breath as they both looked over their shoulders, clearly looking on the lookout for something. The football player smiled and nudged his friend roughly. The other shook his head and shoved him away. He walked to where the body was found and made another comment to his friend. The shorter man walked off screen, and before the video could continue white static filled the screen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The wires got cut around there, unfortunately.” Matthias sighed. “This was the only street cam facing the alley, and there was nothing that showed up on the closest street cameras. But did you see those tattoos?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inej nodded, “Razorgulls. Do you still have contacts in the gang unit?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No need.” He said. “I remember those guys from </span>
  <em>
    <span>my </span>
  </em>
  <span>gang unit days. They hang around the docks. If we don’t find them there, I know a couple more popular hangs for these guys.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the time Matthias and Inej had caught sight of the two figures from the surveillance cameras, they were a little late. It had nothing to do with the fact that they had been scouring the city long enough for the true dark of the night to descend upon them. It had to with the fact that someone had gotten to the two gang bangers first. And that someone was Kaz Brekker. If that wasn’t bad enough, it looked like he was in the middle of beating them to death. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey! Stop! Police!” Matthias’s deep voice cut through the cries of pain coming from the two men. But it was like he said nothing at all because Brekker used the cane in his hand to swing down on a shin. Inej struggled to prevent her shudder as she heard the distinct sound of bone shattering. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve told you all that I know!” The man screamed through his pain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I consider myself a good judge of character, Geels, and I know for a fact you’re lying.” Kaz opened his mouth to say something else, but Matthias was almost on him and he growled in frustration, “Looks like we’re going to have to continue this conversation later. That is if you can post bail.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaz broke for a run just as Matthias got within arms reach, and Inej had to hand it to him, for someone who needed a cane to navigate through the world, he moved faster than shadow. But unfortunately for him, Inej knew she was faster. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Matthias arrest those two,” She gestured to the two injured men, “I’ll take Brekker!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She broke out into a run, and while Kaz had a head start, she would argue she knew this harbor better than anyone. Including Kaz. So when he had turned a left into a row of cargo containers in an attempt to confuse her though the maze of metal boxes, she just smiled to herself and climbed one with practiced ease. It took her almost no time to see his path and even less time for her to sprint and jump and land right on top of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His body cushioned her fall, and if her mind wasn’t so preoccupied with the bruise she knows she’s going to have on the knee that took some of the fall, she would have had room to ponder at the heat emanating from him, as well as the way she felt his muscles freeze in what seemed like panic when her hand brushed against the exposed skin of his wrists. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kaz Brekker, you’re under arrest for the assault of two key witnesses in a murder.” Inej grunted reaching around her waist for her handcuffs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She waited for his inevitable comeback, but for the first time of ever talking to Kaz Brekker, he was silent. Inej studied him, and noticed the clench in his jaw and the glazed expression in his eyes. She’s arrested her fair share of criminals, and one way or another they had the same panicked, trapped expression. But Brekker wasn’t acting like a trapped criminal, he was a cornered animal that looked like he might pass out at any given moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Is he okay?</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>No sooner had she thought it, Matthias materialized at her shoulder breathing heavily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leave it to the great Inej Ghafa to catch the most uncatchable killer.” He said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inej wrenched her mind away from Kaz’s strange behavior and scrambled off of him after securing the metal cuffs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Matthias grabbed Kaz roughly and had a tight hold on his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Watch his hands, Helvar. He’s a slippery one.” Inej managed, still puzzled by Brekker’s uncharacteristic silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Matthias nodded, but Inej’s focus wasn’t on him. She just watched Kaz get led to the police car, pondering the simple fact that the great Kaz Brekker seemed to be having a panic attack.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“So, Mr. Brekker,” Inej said as she glanced at the file in front of her. It was all lies, Kaz knew. But there was something special about knowing she knew it. “You own a coffee shop.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do. Best latte this side of Ketterdam.” His face betrayed nothing. He kept his regular smirk on his face. Hoping that it was enough for Inej to forget the disgusting panic that overcame him when her skin barely brushed his when she caught him. “I’m sure your leading forensic scientist can tell you that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had always known that his skin aversion was a handicap that he couldn’t afford to keep, but it wasn’t so apparent until he caught the semi-curious and mildly concerned look Inej passed him as he was shoved into the back of a police car.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inej’s scowl seemed to deepen at his response, and he counted it as a victory. He could feel her hatred towards him. He knew that she hated his snark. She hated him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your file says that you’ve been implicated in several small crimes when you were young, and a couple of major ones up until you were a teenager. Yet no criminal record whatsoever.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What can I say,” he said as he spread his hands imploringly. “I’m a model citizen. Did you also want to ask my employees what health care benefits I give them for proof?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaz knew that she already had. He was positive Inej was the one detective who could probably land him in prison. She stuck to his tail like prayers to a saint. So, he knew that when she was first snooping around his coffee shop, she had talked to everyone who worked there, especially Jesper. She tossed a photo on the stainless steel table. “Do you recognize that girl?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He studied the photo intently. She was young, pretty, smiling brightly. Not the type of person he was usually around. “No. Never seen her before in my life.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Try harder.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He titled his head curiously. “I’ve never </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever </span>
  </em>
  <span>seen her before in my life. Better?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inej hands started to curl into fists, but she just inhaled deeply. She picked up another piece of evidence from her folder and threw it down next to the picture of the poor murdered girl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then mind explaining to me why your glove was found at the murder site?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaz looked at his glove, and tried to keep the flare of anger out of his voice. “I thought we went over this, Detective. Not every single black glove in this city belongs to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Except we have evidence that this is in fact yours. Thanks to a mutual friend of ours.” She smiled slightly, and it made Kaz wonder what a full smile from her would actually look like. Then he kicked himself to snap out of it. He should be finding out ways to spike Wylan’s regular order to get that kid out of his business, but then he might have to go through Jesper first and that was an even bigger mess. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what if it is? I have a spare pair. Anyone could have taken it and planted them there with the dead girl.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inej looked like she wanted to argue further, but she abruptly changed topics instead. “Tonight. Why were you assaulting those men?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was self-defense.” He amused himself with watching her lips twist in scorn at the obvious lie. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You beat them within an inch of their life. It was hardly to defend yourself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I felt threatened.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inej’s eyes fluttered shut as she took a deep inhale. So he </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> getting under her skin. Good. He watched as she made a motion at the window, like twisting a small knob. </span>
  <em>
    <span>She’s asking for the cameras to be turned off,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he realized.  He couldn’t help but raise his eyebrows in absolute intrigue. The stand-up, rule-abiding cop, Inej Ghafa wanted to skirt procedure. Why? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He leaned back as she took the seat across from him and folded her hands together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look. I know you didn’t kill that girl.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He widened his eyes in mock surprise. “Really? That truly is a shock. Thank you for telling me, Ghafa. What would I do without you? Can I go now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” She snapped. “Because we both know this glove does belong to you. And if you’re even half as smart as you think you are, then someone’s trying to set you up. Beating informants won’t help you find out who. We can both help each other out here. You clear your name, I solve my case.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just like that?” He said skeptically. He tilted his head and studied her for a moment. “What’s this case to you anyways?” Kaz argued. “It’s just another murder. Nothing special.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t sure why he was riling her up, but Inej had always intrigued him. Like him, she’d come from nothing. Arguably, worse than nothing. And while she enforced the law, she wasn’t above it herself. He’d made it his job to have dirt on every single member of the Ketterdam Police Department. Inej was no exception. He knew that better than anyone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A flicker of wrath crossed her face before her professional mask returned. “A young girl was shot twice and dumped in an empty lot. I think it would be in all of our interests to have the killer behind bars. And since the killer made the effort of trying to pin the murder on you, I would think you’d want them put away too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaz gave her a tight smile. If Inej wasn’t going to let go of this, he might as well try to turn it to his advantage-- and not just because he was currently suspect number one. “I’ll tell you what I know. But I have conditions.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She crossed her arms. “Name them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He raised one gloved finger. “First, I’m released immediately.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She made a noncommittal noise, but Kaz took that as a yes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Second, I get to ask you three questions, and you have to answer truthfully.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She scoffed at that. “What do I look like to you, a genie?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaz gave her a questioning look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine,” she muttered, “As long as the answer isn’t classified information.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled at that. Nothing was classified to him, at least not for long. He fixed his gaze on her, noting the tension in her shoulders and the way she tapped her fingers against her thigh. A tell if he’d ever seen one. She could look all cool and collected, but she was a stalking predator eager to pounce.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anything else?” she asked with a raised eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm. And a promise you won’t break into my house again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll ask Jesper nicely to let me in then. Now,” she said, leaning across the table, the badge around her neck hitting the metal surface with a </span>
  <em>
    <span>clang.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “What do you know about this murder?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He chose his words carefully. He didn’t know much more than he did a few hours when she’d showed up at his house, but what little he’d learned all pointed to this being more than “just another murder” like he’d claimed earlier. Ghafa was in over her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Before I tell you what I know, tell me what you know about Geels.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that one of your questions?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaz smiled. “You insult me, detective. I’m merely trying to be a helpful witness.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sighed. “Geels. He’s a muscle for hire, but rolls with the Razorgulls. So what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, I’m sure that the great oaf you call a partner will inform you that gang relationships recently haven’t been the best. Especially with increased police patrol around the Barrel and the Council passing more laws that make it very difficult for weapons, drugs, contraband, to get in and out of the city.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, that means that other gangs have had to work together, although not for the most fair price. That means tensions are high. The terrain is more dangerous. And people that thought they had a safe little spot to rest their heads away from the people that could cut their throats at any minute are starting to get antsy. Let’s take dear old Geels, a Razorgulls lieutenant hanging around a dead body dangerously out of his territory and still breathing to tell the tale. What does that tell you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Were you born to be this condescending or is it a practiced skill?” she snapped again. Kaz just studied her as she absorbed his words. She was posturing again. While there was a high chance of Inej hating him, he knew that she took his word seriously. “Who’s dumb enough to shack up with the Razorgulls?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaz felt his grin before he thought to suppress it. It was a shame that Inej had been so hellbent in being an upstanding citizen. Because he could have used a woman like her on his side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not that Kaz had a gang himself, not like the Razorgulls. He supposed if things had been different for him, he would have ended up in a Barrel gang sooner or later. When him and his brother moved to Ketterdam after their parents had died in a car accident, Jordie had had big dreams. He was going to go to university, get a job, save up to start his own business, and be on top of the world. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaz had looked up to his brother with stars in his eyes. He could hear his brother rattle on and on about waiting for his acceptance into Ketterdam University. About how the campus wasn’t too far away from the small apartment that was costing them an arm and a leg to rent, and how he’d be able to bring Kaz to school. It was a new adventure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was all before Jordie met some girl at a party next door. She was nice, at least she was nice to Kaz when Jordie brought her over. She gave him a lollipop and read him a story, and as he started to doze off he could hear her talk to Jordie about how she worked for someone that was always looking for extra hands. If he was interested, she could get him a job.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaz remembered the way Jordie shrugged off the offer and said he was planning to go to school first, but kept it in mind. Kaz fell asleep that night with the hope still in his brother’s voice. He didn’t know that was the last time he was going to hear it for a while.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jordie didn’t get into Ketterdam University. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His rejection was the small pebble that started a landslide of problems that eventually buried him and Kaz. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He found a job as a messenger, but it wasn’t enough so he had to take a second job as a janitor, and it still wasn’t enough so he had to take a third job as a waiter at the local diner. He’d come home exhausted, angry, and desperate. School for Kaz was almost out of the question. Especially when the eviction notice came like another harbinger of doom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaz would never really know the exact day that his brother had caved to go talk to the girl that lived down the hall. He won’t know exactly what his brother did for this mysterious boss, but he knew it was trouble. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even when the eviction notice went away and Jordie started being able to buy Kaz new shoes and new books. Even when they started having groceries again. Even when life seemed to finally be leaning towards their favor. Kaz had felt a growing dread in his stomach, every day that Jordie came home with a new bruise on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaz had asked him who he was fighting. Jordie had just smiled and said that it was only important that he won. But it was important. Kaz wanted to know who was hurting his brother. He wanted to know why. He wanted to know everything. And maybe Jordie felt that burning curiosity in Kaz and in an effort to distract his brother said they’d go for ice cream. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a nice night for it. The sun setting in an array of reds and oranges and the air crisp and clean, the cool night air filling both of their lungs. The street wasn’t busy, but there were still some people lingering out on the street, standing closely in groups muttering to each other, and occasionally laughing. Kaz didn’t even register the shine of silver in some of their waistbands. Jordie had nodded to a few of them before he steered Kaz onto the main road. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After that, Kaz felt like his whole life had slowed down. He saw the car speed down the street. The barrel of a gun sticks out of the windows. He heard the loud popping sounds of gunshots. He felt Jordie yank his arm toward him and falling to the ground covering Kaz completely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaz remembered screaming, but he remembered the weight of his brother against him more. He felt Jordie’s ragged breath against his ear and the feeling of hot, sticky blood sinking deep into his clothes. Jordie’s face was inches away from Kaz’s and he watched and pleaded with his brother to be alright, and as Kaz continued to cry the rattling breaths ceased and his brother’s eyes turned glassy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the shots had fired, people had ducked into their homes or took cover. It wasn’t uncommon to have drive-by shootings especially in the side of the Barrel they were on, but Kaz was trapped under the dead weight of his brother. His smaller hands pushing against the still warm corpse that used to be the only person he had in his world. Jordie was too heavy. Kaz’s hands were slick with his blood, and tried as he might he couldn’t get up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t until hours later that someone had noticed that someone was still alive. By the time Kaz felt like he could breathe again, his tears had dried in his throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Jordie was a good lad, sad to see him this way.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The man who had pulled Jordie off said. He was one of the men Jordie had acknowledged. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Who killed him? Who did this?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kaz breathed out angrily. Even to his young ears he sounded small. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man just shook his head, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Those damn Dime Lions, can’t keep to their own turf, can they?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Why did they kill my brother?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I reckon they weren’t looking to kill just him. Rollins likes to do this every once in a while. He shoots around, makes some noise, and reminds people what kind of trouble they can get in if they don’t.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Why aren’t the police here?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The man barked out a rough laugh that made Kaz flinch, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m sure they’ll be here soon enough. When Rollins tells them to. You better learn this quick if you’re gonna survive out here, boy: men like Rollins will crush you if you stand in their way.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He had walked away then.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaz watched him leave and tried to make sense of the deep hole that had punched its way into his heart. He shook off his small coat that Jordie wrapped around his shoulders and covered his brother’s face. He sat with his brother until the police had finally come around. They asked Kaz some questions, but they had just hauled his brother to an awaiting ambulance leaving Kaz bloody, lost, and utterly alone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t long until the social workers came and tried to usher him to different homes and to different houses. But Kaz didn’t want the happy family. He didn’t want another adult to look at him with pity and trepidation. All he wanted was for him to stop feeling his brother’s blood on his hands and his dying breath to stop lingering on his skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t until he got into his first fight at his group home that he had a taste of what it was like to finally have control. He started to understand the gaping void in his chest, and realized that it wasn’t a voice but a blackness that could be useful if he was smart enough. And if he was able to take charge of all the kids at a group home, he might be able to square off against Pekka Rollins. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He read books until late at night. He taught himself skills he would know he would need. He brawled with the bigger kids that hung around the rougher parts of the Barrel and made a name for himself. He had a plan and nothing was going to screw it up. Except Inej.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inej who had been an unexpected variable to his plans. There were some nights he almost regretted helping her get the revenge she wanted, and then there were other nights that he felt like he had almost done something good in his very short, miserable nights. But everything that revolved around her seemed to defy the only rule Kaz kept: never do anything without a price. And now, in the middle of a police station it looked like it was time to finally cash in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Dime Lions.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stared at him for a moment then plopped down onto her chair, “If you were going to lie, you should have at least made it a decent one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not lying. The Dime Lions have taken quite a few hits recently. A few of their shipments were intercepted en route. Their weapons caches were seized.” Kaz felt his chest warm at the memories of the small downfalls that befell the gang, and he tried not to let his eagerness show. Just in case Inej got suspicious. “Their roar is sounding a little dull these days, and they needed more clout especially since one of Rollins’ clubs had shut down. Shacking up with the Razorgulls gives the Lions more men to work with, while still getting the upper hand in any transaction Rollins has.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what are you saying? That Rollins killed the girl and sent Geels and his crony to dispose of the body and frame you for murder?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pretty much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inej huffed out a breath then leaned forward, “Let’s say I believe you. Any particular reason, Rollins has it out for you? Or is it just your sparkling personality that brings out the murder in some people?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time, Kaz did let some of his eagerness show. He didn’t think Rollins knew about Kaz’s hand in orchestrating the downfall of his club or that he had intercepted a rather large shipment of Jurda Parem or that he had poisoned the local restaurant that his gang frequented. What Rollins did know is that his favorite mayor had mysteriously died three weeks ago, and Kaz knew the assassin game well enough that his name had been thrown around as the hitter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaz had made a pretty penny off the job, but he did it because he knew that Rollins didn’t have enough funds to pay off another elected official.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A win-win situation for everyone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s call it the latter and be done with it.” Kaz stood up and dusted off his suit. His knuckles were still sore from his fight with Geels, and his leg was starting to ache. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inej didn’t try to stop him as he walked to the door. He held up his side of the bargain, now it was up to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Rollins was a different beast entirely. And while he fully believed in her, this monster might be more than any of them could handle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A word of advice, Inej.” His back was to her, but he felt his words fill up the space, “The game you’re playing is designed to make you feel like you’re the most powerful person in the room. But when it comes to Rollins the only way you know you win is with his blood on the pavement and you standing over him. Be careful out there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t need to worry about me. I do just fine on my own,” she responded. He caught sight of the stubborn tilt of her chin in her reflection in the window. He had no doubt she was capable of taking care of herself, but not when it came to Rollins. No one ever was. He took a step out the door, caught sight of Matthias. He’d never liked the man, and could never understand what Nina saw in him. The other detective gave Kaz his usual expressionless gaze. Kaz smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“First question, Detective Ghafa.” He pivoted on his heels, catching her a bit off guard. “Do you feel sorry for what you did seven years ago?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She understood what he meant almost instantly. Her eyes darted over to Matthias before returning to Kaz. “No,” she said, her voice firm. “I don’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well. Have a nice night, detectives.” Kaz sauntered out of the precinct and into the waiting dark.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Inej gathered her files again, hating how thin they were. For what seemed to have been such a messy killing, there was very little they actually recovered at the scene. The killer had been meticulous, almost every clue seemingly a red herring or meant to confound. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A glance at the clock told her it was nearly five.The morning shift– Nina– would be coming in soon. She stifled a yawn and continued straightening her desk. She’d run home and try to catch a few hours of sleep before returning in the afternoon. Surely they wouldn’t mind, she’d clocked more overtime this week than most people did in a month. She shoved the pertinent files into her bag and made a grab for her car keys, but they were snatched up by Matthias. She tilted her head up and gave him a questioning look. He looked troubled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll drive,” he insisted, his voice a low rumble. “You look ready to drop.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be ridiculous. How will you get back to your place?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll take the bus.” His tone left no room for argument. “Let’s go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The drive back to her place was silent, as the moments between them usually were. Inej snuck glances at him, trying to guess what he was thinking. He didn’t know about her past, the one Kaz had hinted about back at the station. Was he angry Kaz knew more than him? Or that she was clearly hiding something big from him?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it wasn’t as if Matthias was an open book either. He’d transferred to Ketterdam two years ago after quitting from the force a few states over. Zoya hated his guts for some reason, and Nikolai tended to ignore him. And he had some kind of shared history with Nina, Zoya’s assistant. She’d done plenty of digging into his background, but there were too many sealed records and dead ends for her to find anything worthwhile. Matthias Helvar’s past remained a mystery and she was fine with that as long as hers could too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The car rolled to a stop outside her apartment building. Matthias switched off the engine, but didn’t move. His fingers tapped his thigh nervously. “Inej…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She raised an eyebrow. “Yes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What Brekker was saying…” he hesitated, clearly not sure how to phrase whatever was on his mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It doesn’t have anything to do with the case,” she said sharply. “And it won’t affect how I treat him. If he’s guilty, I’ll arrest him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t doubt that. But if there’s anything you need to tell me…” His pale eyes stared into hers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. There isn’t.” She held his gaze for a moment longer before holding out a hand. He handed over her car keys without another word and got out of the car. Inej followed, locking the car behind her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sun was just starting to come up, its rays brushing the sides of her shabby building with gold. The neighborhood was alright by Ketterdam standards. She could afford to move into a better place now, but her apartment was comfortable and she was capable of taking care of herself. Her more unsavory neighbors knew not to bother her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She thought Matthias was going to say something else, but he just shook his head and waved goodbye before jogging to the bus station a few blocks away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Inej returned to the station a few hours later, Matthias was nowhere to be found, but there was a hot cup of coffee left on her desk. Her lips curled as she saw the familiar crow emblazoned on the side of the cup. Brekker’s Brews. Had Matthias gone without her to interview the employees again?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her question was answered when Nina swept by her, leaving the scent of fresh pastries and roses in her wake. Her friend was carrying a box of donuts from Brekker’s Brews and she promptly set them down in the break room. Inej followed, her stomach growling. She hadn’t had time for breakfast.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should stop visiting that cafe,” Inej scolded half-heartedly as she snatched a donut from the box. The rest of their co-workers started drifting in, lured by the promise of sugar. “The owner’s a hit man.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A </span>
  <em>
    <span>rumored</span>
  </em>
  <span> hit man,” Nina corrected, her green eyes sparkling with amusement. She took a seat at the table and pulled her chair closer to Inej. “Besides, if there’s anyone you should warn, it’s Wylan. He goes almost every day just so he can chat up that barista...Jesper?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wylan froze, his hand halfway to a pink-frosted donut. “I do </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he insisted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inej just took another bite of her donut, noting the redness in his cheeks. She liked Jesper well enough despite his association with Brekker. She still hadn’t quite managed to figure out if he was involved in Brekker’s less legitimate business, a fact that irked her to no end. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ooo, donuts!” a new voice exclaimed from the door. Inej looked up to find Nikolai Lantsov, the captain of the precinct, making a beeline for the pastries. Despite his youthful appearance and mannerisms, he was well known around the country for cracking several notorious cases in the last decade. Zoya Nazyalensky, the precinct’s lieutenant, trailed in behind him with a roll of her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All of you get paid to solve crimes, not eat overpriced pastries from a criminal’s business front,” she scoffed. At her arrival, the break room became a sudden flurry of activity as everyone muttered their excuses and cleared out. Everyone, whether they admitted it or not, was more than a little scared of Zoya. According to one rumor, she’d been with the FBI before quitting and moving to the precinct after meeting Nikolai during a federal investigation. Yet another rumor she’d heard was that Zoya was a former Ravkan assassin. Which was absolutely ridiculous. She hoped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inej lingered behind, waiting until everyone other than the captain and lieutenant were gone before shutting the door softly. Nikolai was sitting on the table and trying to get Zoya to take a bite of his donut. She didn’t miss how their hands were interlaced, or the soft curve of Zoya’s smile despite her harsh words. Their relationship was the worst kept secret of the precinct. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zoya noticed her first. “Something wrong, Ghafa?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s the Brekker case. Something’s not right about it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He claims Rollins is behind everything, right?” Nikolai asked as he dusted off his fingers. “The gang leader we haven’t been able to put away?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Inej confirmed with a frown. She leaned against the wall, trying to recall Kaz’s exact words. “He said...the Razorgulls were shacking up with the Dime Lions. That we weren’t seeing the bigger picture.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zoya frowned. “Brekker is full of shit. But that would explain the rise in gang activity we’ve been seeing near the Barrel.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nikolai’s face had gone serious. “Rollins is dangerous. There’s a reason he’s still free, and that’s because he covers his tracks well. If he thinks you’re on to him-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be fine,” Inej interrupted, a bit annoyed. She didn’t need to hear this warning again. From her boss, no less. Zoya shot her a warning glare. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright,” Nikolai said with a worried look. “It’s worth investigating if you believe Brekker. If you need more resources, let us know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will do, captain.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And make sure you keep tabs on Brekker too. It would be great if we could finally throw that little gutter rat in jail along with Rollins,” Zoya ordered. With a toss of her hair, she left the room. Nikolai followed her after giving Inej an apologetic shrug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inej sat in the room a bit after they’d left, contemplating Zoya’s last words. It was true she’d dedicated much of her career to trying to catch Brekker, but it seemed for the second time ever, their goals were aligned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’d arrived in Ketterdam not as a detective, nor an immigrant, but a victim. Snatched from her family in Ravka, she’d been transported to Ketterdam as part of a human trafficking ring. She still had the scars to remember her time by- two bracelets around her wrists where handcuffs had been left on too tightly for too long and a long scar up her forearm where she tried to disfigure the peacock feather tattoo they’d branded her with. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And when she couldn’t bear being an </span>
  <em>
    <span>object</span>
  </em>
  <span> any longer, she sought out someone rumored to help any problem go away for the right price. And that’s when she’d met Kaz for the first time</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Sighing, she stood up and began to make her way to Wylan’s lab. Hopefully, he’d have more evidence for her or this whole day would be a bust. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The precinct was unusually empty today, with most of the detectives out at scenes or on vacation. Matthias was still a no-show, which was strange for him. He usually called Inej at least a week in advance for absences of any sort. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just as she found herself missing his silent but reassuring presence, there was the sound of pounding footsteps behind her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s been another body,” Matthias shouted, not slowing his pace. Inej broke out in a run, trying to match his longer strides. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where,” she demanded as they turned the corner and exited into the parking lot. Matthias’ ancient, but reliable, convertible was waiting for them. Inej vaulted over the passenger door as Matthias struggled to open his with the keys.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“By the docks,” he said, his voice unusually tight. Inej realized why a second later. Nina lived by the docks, in a shabby apartment that Matthias was always bugging her about fitting with better security. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nina’s fine,” Inej said in an attempt to reassure him. “I just saw her inside.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t say a thing, just started the car and tore out of the parking lot. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The scene was the same as the one from the last morning. A body. Two gunshots. And all evidence pointing towards Kaz Brekker. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inej dropped the corner of the tarp she was holding and stood up, done with her cursory examination. Wylan rushed by, snapping photos at every possible angle. Matthias was a few feet away talking to a uniformed officer. She took the moment to step back for a bit and think.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Two bodies in two days was an escalation if she’d ever seen one. Even if the real perpetrator was trying to frame Kaz, they were doing a shoddy job of it. Kaz’s kills were always spaced out, never more than one every few months. Or at least the ones she discovered. This time, there was a rag dotted with blood that Inej was sure would match Kaz’s once Wylan finished running his tests. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She caught a crime scene investigator who was rushing by. “Do we have an ID yet?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mila Jansen. Twenty-five, a student at the local university. That’s all we have for now. We can forward her address to you in a few.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inej nodded, distracted. Wylan was waving her over frantically, mouthing something she couldn’t make out. She dismissed the investigator and made her way over to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” he started, fidgeting a bit. “I think Kaz was telling the truth.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean,” she snapped impatiently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The body, while dumped this morning, was killed sometime last night. Between midnight and two in the morning. And Kaz was-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“With me,” she breathed, the gears in her head turning. “I have to go. Tell Matthias I’m going after Brekker.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>